


Mother Tongue

by SonyB89



Series: The Cherry Connection - La Cereza [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Porn, Porn Watching, a guy gets his nose broken, but not the porn you might think, guys uncomfortable with girls watching porn, protective partners, whiskey gets spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: Steve and Javiers new partner comes into the office one morning, her knuckles bloody.The story of how she injured herself leads to the following question:“Do any of you gentlemen have some decent Spanish porn I could borrow?”
Series: The Cherry Connection - La Cereza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Mother Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun I thought of while thinking that I might take a spanish class soon. 
> 
> This takes part before "La Cereza" but in the same story cycle.

**_Mother Tongue_ **

„Wagner, you’re la- _shit_ , what happened?”

Sophie Wagner, the new INTERPOL liaison from Europe for the DEA had been sharing an office with Javier and Steve for two months now. And she had never been late until this morning.

She staggered into the office, letting her bag fall onto her desk and let herself sink into her chair – careful not to bump into anything with her bloody knuckles.

“I punched the post office guy and broke his nose”, she sighed, massaging her right temple with her uninjured hand.

“I’ll go get an ice pack…”, Murphy sighed.

“No need.”

Javier, genius that he was, had secretly brought in a portable cooler for emergency rooftop beer brakes.  
He snatched a clean dish towel from somewhere in a closet, put one of the ice packs in it and rolled over with his chair to his new colleague.

“Let me see.”

Sophie didn’t argue, just reached out her hand. Her knuckles were swollen and bloody and she remembered that she had thrown a wicked punch.  
Peña was surprisingly gentle, checking if there was anything broken before placing the cool package onto her hand.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks. Sorry, I’m late.”

Steve leaned against his desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“So, you punched a guy at the post office?”, he asked, hungry for details.

“I told you I try to write letters to my family at least once a week, right?”

They nodded.

“Well, every Friday before I come to work, I make sure to make a stop at the same post office. And from day one, I was always helped by the same employee. Only speaks a few words of English, but always greeting me in Spanish, smiling. He seemed very nice.”

Peña rested his elbows on his thighs, leaning forward to listen carefully. Sophie tried to ignore that his knuckles had turned white with anticipation.

“So two weeks ago, I decided that I’d finally start to learn some proper Spanish. I’m going to stay here for the foreseeable future, it can only be of use.  
But yesterday evening, as I was studying, I found out that what I thought was a nice nickname for me actually means _foreign bitch_.”

“ _What_?!”

It was nice to see that her new colleagues were angered, and even furious about someone calling her names.

“ _Perra extranjera_ , is that what he said?”, Javier cursed, his knuckles turning even whiter.

Sophie only shrugged.  
  
“So this morning, I told him in my new very rudimental Spanish, that I didn’t care for his nickname for me. That made him spit in my face.”

“ _WHAT_?!”

Steve was getting louder while Javier decided he had heard enough and broke out the secret whiskey stash, at 10 .A.M.

“Long story short, I punched him, broke his nose, and now I have to find a new post office. The guy called the police on me, but lucky for me, Ricardo was on duty.”

Ricardo was a local cop, a nice guy, and someone who the DEA had a good relationship with.

“I have the feeling Ricardo ripped the post office guy a new one, because he went all white and fidgety. Which brings me to my question.”

Sophie gladly took a sip from the glass of whisky Javier was handing her, before popping the question.  
  


“Do any of you gentlemen have some decent Spanish porn I could borrow?”

Javier spit his whiskey all over her, drenching her in golden liquid and spit, resulting in a spectacular coughing fit, while Steve cursed because he had burned himself with the lighter he had fidgeted with to light his cigarette.

“You.. what… _why_?”, he asked.

Javier was still trying to catch his breath.

“Why would you want… Spanish… Spanish _porn_?! And what does that have to do with the post office guy?!”

“It doesn’t have to be expensive porn…”

“That’s not the point!”

The INTERPOL agent unwrapped the ice pack, cleaning herself up as best as she could and wiping her glasses.

“I figured I will never learn the Spanish that Escobars people speak on the streets by staring at my official learning textbooks. They use language like the post office guy. And that language is used in porn and on the streets.”

Peña had finally caught his breath, his voice still rough though.

“So let me get this straight. You want to watch _Spanish porn_ in order to improve your foreign language skills?”

“That’s about it, yes.”

Steve and Javier exchanged looks, not knowing what to say.

The next day, Sophie found a bag with various VHS cassettes with no markings waiting for her on her desk and two agents who refused to make eye contact with her.

“Just to be clear – we’re not watching that with you.”

“Thank god”, Sophie laughed, the pain in her hand almost forgotten.


End file.
